Set Fire To Friendship
by fyeahfaberrittana
Summary: Brittany and Santana haven't really talked about where they stand with each other. The summer after Junior year, Brittany is ready to change that. Brittana Brittany/Santana


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or it's characters.**

**This is a Brittana one shot. It takes place the summer after the finale of Season 2.**

**I wrote it really quickly, so if you find mistakes, my bad. I just had a lot of feelings. For the full effect, listen to "Landslide" on repeat while you read. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Cheers.**

* * *

><p>"Do you really love me? As much as you say?" Brittany asked the latina sitting on her bed. Santana froze for a moment but looked up.<p>

"Yes, I do. I really do." She responded without any hesitation. She wouldn't let herself be scared of her feelings for Brittany anymore. After everything that had happened that year in school, she wouldn't screw things up with her again. She was still worried about coming out. It terrified her, she had no idea when she'd be ready. But she was trying.

"I love you too, San." Brittany told her with the same confidence Santana displayed. Santana waited for her to go on.

Brittany scooted closer to her friend. She had never been one for distance, physical touch had always been comforting to her, and she had missed it for those months their friendship had been on the fritz.

"Everyone thinks I'm stupid." Brittany told her. Santana was surprised by the words, unsure of where the blond was going with this. She remained silent and listened, leaning her head on Brittany's.

"I'm not stupid though. I mean, I might not be smart in school all the time, but I do know things. Like, I know when you're sad. I know when you're angry or happy, and I know how to help." Brittany paused. "I know when you're scared too. Even when you hide it."

Santana pulled back and looked at the blond. Brittany's eyes were crystal clear and held a strong will. The latina was growing nervous as Brittany began speaking again.

"I know you love me and you know I love you. I want to be with you. You told me once you wanted that too." Brittany's voice carried the same strong will as her eyes. Santana tensed knowing what was coming. "At the time I was with someone else. Someone I thought I loved. And I did."

Brittany paused again and Santana flinched. She didn't like thinking about Brittany and her loving Artie. Not at all. It made her anxious and feel small. Santana didn't like feeling vulnerable, and that's exactly how it made her feel to think about Brittany and Artie. She shrunk back away from her friend and pulled her knees up to her chest. Brittany frowned.

"Santana." she said as she reached for strong tanned hands. "I did love Artie, yes. But I know now, what I felt for him, was...nothing compared to what I feel for you. Artie is a good friend, and I care about him. But you're my _best _friend, and I love you. You know what they say about love don't you?"

Santana shook her head. She felt her eyes prickling, but she would not let herself cry. She would not be vulnerable.

"They say true love is friendship set on fire. They say true love is falling in love with your best friend. We both know that's what we have... Right?" Brittany looked at Santana expectantly. The latina was finally able to take a deep breath and stare steadily into azure eyes. She nodded once.

"Yes, it is." She managed to say more firmly.

"I don't want to be with anyone else. I just want to be with you. But I can't be with someone who's afraid to be with me. I want to be able to hold your hand when we go back to school. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want without having to worry about you turning away. I know I can't push you to be like that, but it hurts waiting. It hurts not being with you, and it hurts even more knowing that it hurts you too. You can't pretend it doesn't because I know you. I'm not stupid. I just want to be with you, I want you to be happy again."

"I know you're not stupid..." Santana began. "But"-

"No. No buts. Tell me you don't want me and I know you're lying. Tell me you're not afraid and I know you're lying. I know you're scared of what people will say, but I will be there with you. We can do it together if it helps."

By this point the blond had Santana's hands firmly in hers and there was a slow trail of tears rolling down her cheeks. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat. Brittany knew her better than anyone. She sometimes knew Santana better than she knew herself. She _did _want to be with Brittany and she _was_ afraid of what people would say.

"Brittany. I want to be with you too. I am afraid of what people will say, but it's not just about me. I would die if something happened to you. I can't let anything bad happen to you because you're with me. I-I just can't. And I don't know if I'd be able to keep all those hateful people away from you. I don't want _you _to get hurt."

Santana couldn't hold her tears back any longer. Just the thought of Brittany being hurt because they were together was too much. She knew what had happened to Kurt before he moved to Dalton. And then when he won Prom Queen when he came back. It was unfair. Kurt didn't deserve that. He was a good person with a big heart. If people could do it to him, they would do it to Brittany. And seeing Brittany being harmed that way was too much. She was the sweetest, happiest, most amazing person in the world. No one should ever want to hurt her, but if they came out, people would stop caring about who she is.

"San. I don't care about those mean people. I only care about you. We have our friends, and I know they'll be there for us. _I'll _be there for you, and you for me. You don't have to carry our problems on your own. We can do it together. I know we can. And, we have three months to get used to it before we go back to school. We can tell our friends and wait on everyone else."

Santana's sighed and shook her head as more tears came.

"I just want people to know I love you." Brittany's voice was less confident now. Like she was waiting for Santana to tell her no. But Santana didn't know if she wanted to say no anymore. Or if she even could. There was a few moments of quiet as Santana went over Brittany's proposition. They wouldn't have to come out to everyone right away. They could just _be_, for the summer at least. Maybe that would give her enough time to figure out how to get people to leave Brittany alone when the time came. She could deal with hatred coming her way as long as she knew Brittany was okay.

"Fuck, Brittany." she said and dropped one of her hands. She ran it through her hair. She was still terrified.

"I...It's okay, Santana. Never mind." Brittany said and dropped the other hand moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She had hoped that maybe Santana would agree this time. That maybe she was ready to take those steps.

They sat that way for several minutes. Brittany was crying a little harder now. Santana was staring at the bed, but when she looked up she saw Brittany's shoulders moving with her tears she couldn't stand knowing the other girl was hurting because of her. It's exactly what she didn't want. It was what was keeping her from jumping into the relationship. She didn't want Brittany to be hurt because she loved her.

She wouldn't allow it. She knew she had only one choice. It wasn't even really a choice, but a need. For her _and_ Brittany's sake. She would take care of Brittany. She knew she wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew she couldn't let Brittany hurt because of her.

"B." she said in a shaky voice. Brittany didn't turn around or say anything. "Don't cry, mi amor... Please."

Santana moved to kneel behind the blond. She wrapped her arms securely around her waist and held her closely, putting her face in the crook of her neck. She could smell the strawberry shampoo, and took a deep breath. She felt Brittany relax into her embrace. Ever since she had confessed her love to Brittany they had yet to return to this much contact and physical affection. It felt amazing.

Brittany placed her arms over Santana's and held her hands firmly. This gave Santana the strength she needed to say what she really wanted to.

"Brittany. I do want to be with you. I'm scared of what's going to happen, but...I don't want to be afraid anymore. I just want to be with you. You make me happy. You save me from myself everyday. You make me strong, but you make my knees weak at the same time. I have never cared about anyone the way I care about you. I know I never will. I have loved you more and more every single day since we were kids. I want people to know that. Maybe not right now, but soon. I love you."

She didn't let go of Brittany, and Brittany made no motion to move. Santana just held her closer, waiting to hear whatever she had to say. When Brittany finally started to pull away Santana released her and sat back on her heels. The dancer turned around and faced her, blue eyes shining with tears. But the smile on her face let Santana know they were happy tears. The latina smiled widely herself when Brittany tackled her to the bed.

She laid on top of her for a moment, her arms wrapped in a vice like grip around her waist, with her head on Santana's chest.

"I love you too, Santana. So much." Brittany told her when she looked up into deep brown eyes. Santana let her hand snaked around the blonds' neck and pulled her down. Brittany's forehead rested against her own and both of their smiled widened.

"Does this mean we're girlfriends now?" Santana asked with happiness in her voice.

"Proudly so." Brittany told her.

For the first time in months, Brittany moved her head down further. When warm full lips touched her own her heartbeat drummed quickly in her ears.

Santana's breath hitched when Brittany's lips touched hers. She kissed her with all the passion and love that had been building up since the last time they were like this. But even now it felt different. It felt better. It was real, it had feelings. Santana had never liked feelings and she didn't believe when Brittany told her 'it's better with feelings', but it truly was. It was the most perfect and amazing feeling in the universe. The feel of Brittany's smooth lips moving gracefully with her own mixed with the taste of chocolate lip smackers made Santana's head begin to spin.

They broke away for a moment for air, but Santana gently flipped them over and kissed Brittany again. It wasn't full of sexual need, just love and intimacy. Something she should have been showing the girl beneath her forever.

The blonds' strong hands wrapped around her neck and tangled in her hair. She loved the feeling, and she loved the taste of Brittany's lips. But she wanted more contact. When her tongue moved from between her lips and slid against Brittany's, she heard the other girl moan and simultaneously open her mouth. Their tongues began to dance together. Neither of them fighting for dominance, it was a dance of equals. Santana had never felt anything as magnificent in her life. Her head began to swim again as Brittany's long leg wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Another soft moan escaped her lips, only to be muted against Santana's.

They fit perfectly together. More perfectly than they ever had. Santana was Brittany's and Brittany was hers. It was a dream, but it was reality.

Finally Santana had to pull back. She felt like she would pass out any moment, and she couldn't tell if it was from lack of oxygen, or if it had more to do with the girl smiling hugely beneath her. She placed another gentle kiss on her lips and slid off of her, only to cuddle her closer. Brittany was beaming with elation as she wiggled closer to _her _Santana. The latina sighed in contentment when Brittany sweetly kissed her neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"So...This is friendship on fire." She said with a smile. She felt the blond nod.

"I love you, Santana." she told her.

"I love you too, B. More than you'll ever know."


End file.
